Mismatched
by fire breathing girl
Summary: <html><head></head>James: "I met a new girl here in Palm Woods. But she was completely different from me. She seemed so matured, independent, serious and everything that I'm not. How will I make her mine?" JamesxOC. Rated T, just in case.</html>
1. Knowing You

**Hi guys. So I'm kind of new here... This is my first fic. ^_^ lol okay.  
>I just had the idea so I started writing this.<strong>

**R&R! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I only own Alanna. ;_;  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

"Alright James, see ya", Logan waved.

"Yeah. Later, dude", Kendall added.

I hate it when I get left in the room. There was always nothing to do.

Boring…

Silence filled the air. Until I hear someone snore. Carlos. Great. I really have nothing to do. So I stood up, grabbed my sunglasses and headed to the pool.

Oh, and if you didn't know (which I doubt), I'm James Diamond, from Big Time Rush. And yes, my pals are Logan, Kendall and Carlos.

So, right. I was walking towards my favorite spot near the Palm Woods pool, when I saw a girl. She was tying her hair again and again in front of the glass door. I wonder how she got to see herself there. The girl kept on fixing it and kept on grunting. I don't know, but I found her really beautiful.

She was wearing black shorts and a cut top with half of a panda face on it.

Her hair was wavy and brown. Her skin was fair but a little yellowish and a dash of tan.

Man, was she the hottest chick in the planet. (Exaggeration, but half true)

Her hazel brown eyes were like those of a Chinese and Spanish, put together. And damn, that body was like a goddess'.

**Alanna POV**

"This is making me sick," I grunted. I just can't tie my hair properly. My arms hurt like I've been carrying a 100-pound barbell. Then, there at last, a perfect ponytail... until someone held some of my hair up. So there were still some strands left untied. I grunted again, and then I tied them all together effortlessly. I didn't mind.

I looked back to thank the—

GUY? I thought some girl helped me out, knowing she knows how I felt...… Ugh. Awkward.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hey, thanks." I said, not noticing that I was staring at his gorgeous abs.

I hope he didn't see that. Then he said, "No worries." And he smiled, batting his eyelashes.

Wait. His face looks familiar…

"James," he said handing out a hand.

Ohh. Right. He's the guy from that band. I just didn't know what band that was.

**James POV**

It took her an eternity to reply. Maybe she forgot her name when she saw the godly creature (me).

"Alanna," she said as she shook my hand. She had a different accent; maybe Australian or British.

"You look familiar…" she added. Oh, she's Australian. And she knows me. (Duh, who wouldn't?) "Someone from a legendary band," I confidently said.

"Oh, James… Mitchell? F-from… All Time Rush?" Turns out, she doesn't.

I burst out laughing. Damn, she was so cute. But it just wasn't right mixing our names and… ALL TIME RUSH? No... Just no.

I sighed, "Uh, huh. James DIAMOND. And it's BIG Time Rush." Was she a beautiful creature from Neptune? Just too cute.

"Oh. Apologies. I'm not really updated with those, uhh, new stuff." What? New… stuff?

"It's alright", I grinned, even though I really knew what she meant.

**Alanna POV**

I was embarrassed. Yup, I wanted to vanish into thin air. I wanted to bury myself down until I reach the underground. But that won't change anything.

"So, Alanna, are you having a good time here in Palm Woods?" James changed the topic.

"I really didn't intend to live here. My friend invited me but apparently, she ditched me."

"Oh," his voice changed.

"So I decided to stay 'cause the place made me feel at home." I said that to make him smile, but that was true.

"Where did you live before you came here?" he asked.

"I lived back in Sydney. I moved here to L.A. for business," I explained.

"Business, hmm. How old are you anyway?" I answered, "18." And I saw his eyes opened a bit wider than usual.

**James POV**

"What kind of business?" I asked her.

"Uh, well. Just a bakeshop and-." She answered shyly, mumbling thee last words. She was just… how could I even explain it.

"Oh, like homemade stuff, huh?" I joked.

"Uh, no. Like ToasterHub stuff," I almost choked.

That was the best bakeshop known to mankind. Literally. It was like Starbucks mostly with food.

"That's our favorite!" I exclaimed.

"Oh? Wait, 'our'?" she asked, confused.

"You know, the band; Kendall, Carlos, Logan?" I explained.

"Oh, them." she giggled. Cute.

"Oh! Katie and Mama Knight, too." I added.

"Pardon?" she looked like a kid from Kindergarten. Cute.

"Kendall's sister and mom, haha. So, what do you do there? Like a waitress or something?" she stopped. And giggled.

"No, no. Our family actually owns it." she grinned.

Wait. She owned ToasterHub? I thought some guy named Brighton owned that. Unbelievable.

"Alanna, what's your surname?" I had to make sure.

Then she said, "Brighton." I felt my eyes grew bigger. "Alanna Brighton," as she held up a card that says:

Alanna Rae Brighton

Board Member, ToasterHub Bakeshop, Inc.

**Alanna POV**

He grabbed my card and stared at it for like a long time, so I said, "Uh, James? Is there a problem?"

He looked at me, "Uh, n-not at all." He smirked.

James looked really, really good. Like Penn Badgley good…

'Enough daydreaming, A.' I thought.

"It's just… that… I'm friends with one of the owners of Toaster." Wow. He's a celebrity. That was quite weird coming from him.

I don't know why, but I was quiet…

"Why don't you come at our place and have some coffee, or even tea?" he suggested.

"Now?" I got a chill.

"Yup, now." He said.

"Sounds good."

We got up and headed to their apartment, 2J.

* * *

><p><strong>There, the first chapter!<br>If you have some ideas, all you have to do is to review. lol okay joke.**

**THANKS! :)  
><strong>


	2. An Old Friend

**I didn't get much reviews but chapter 1 didn't end well I think.  
>So here's the next one; ended on James and Alanna going to 2J.<br>HAHA SO YEA.**

**Disclaimer: (i forgot to disclaim in ch1 ohwell) I do not own Big Time Rush. Oh I wish. I only own Alanna, the Brightons and the plot.**

***ToasterHub is also made-up. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

I heard a knock on the door and expected James. And yes, it was him. But he was with a girl. A pretty one.

"Carlos, Alanna. Alanna, Carlos." James said quickly.

"Hi, Carlos, it is nice to meet you," she greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," I said, shaking her hand.

James gave me the 'back off and scoot' gesture and had no choice. So I did. I wonder what's with them.

**James POV**

Good thing Carlos was obedient.

I had coffee with Alanna and was having a wonderful time. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Carlos offered and he gave me a 'what' look.

The door opened and I—

"Phew, it sure is hot outside!"Kendallbrought down some brown bags that say "ToasterHub".

"Good thing we have these and ice cream,"Logansaid in relief while putting the ice cream in the freezer.

"So Carlos, James, how were—," he shut the freezer door then saw Alanna. And froze.

**Logan**** POV**

I saw a girl sitting next to James. I really didn't notice her.

"Hi, you must beLogan," she said.

Shocked, I said, "You know who I am?"

"Yes, of course. I-I mean, James told me," she replied.

"Ah, and who must you be?" I joked.

"I'm Alanna. It's nice to meet you," we shook hands.

"I'm Kendall," asKendalloffered his hand.

"Alanna." and they shook.

She looked at the bagsKendallplaced on the dining table.

"You must like those ToasterHub's, huh" she chuckled.

"Yea, our favorite", Carlos said.

She seemed so mysterious. And familiar… Was she my ex?

Who am I kidding…?

"Don't you like them?"Kendallasked, confused.

"Not that—," "Well, you see… Alanna," James started, giving a look to Alanna.

They seem so close but I haven't seen her with James yet. Hmm.

He continued, "Uh, she actually works there."

"Oh. Like a summer job?" I asked.

"Uh, not quite, actually," She explained. "I uhh,"

"Alanna RaeBrighton. Board Member, ToasterHub Bakeshop, Inc."Kendallheld up a card.

**Kendall POV**

That's why she was so familiar…

"WOAH! You mean…" Carlos exclaimed.

"No…"Loganwhispered.

"Yes, haha" Alanna replied.

"Well, it's their family business…" James said.

"Cooooor!." Carlos munched down the cinnamon puffs.

"Thanks." She said grinning, looking at James. There were moments when I could tell that she likes James. Not all the time though…

"So…" James broke the silence. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."Loganoffered.

"Hey, you guys!" Camille shouted, givingLogana hug.

"Kendall!" Jo exclaimed, walking towards me and we hugged as well.

Carlos hugged himself for no particular reason.

"Alanna?" Jo rubbed her eyes.

"Hi, Jo." Alanna greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>So. How was it? :) ugh I kinda hate myself.<strong>

**Keep on reviewing. :3 hoho. Aryt.**

**Chapter 3's supposed to be posted soon... :-**

**REVIEW! :)**

**-i.  
><strong>


End file.
